Swan's Anatomy
by prettylakes34
Summary: After a one night stand with a stranger, Bella Swan starts her first day as an intern at Seattle Grace Hospital. All goes well until she meets the new attending. A certain bronze-haired stranger...
1. A Second Time

**So it's my first story. Hope you all like it. It's based on one of my favorite TV shows, Grey's Anatomy, so here we go…**

My neck felt dolorously sore, but so did my back. I opened my eyes to discover I was lying in a very uncomfortable position on my coach. That's really weird, the last thing I remembered was going into the bar for a last free night before I started work the next morning… My mind was blank after that.

My confidential thoughts were interrupted by a quiet but discreet snore. I quickly spun around to discover a man lying on the floor…. Naked.

Oh crap. Oh really very crap.

I tried to get up from the couch as quiet as possible but my maladroit feet tripped over my couch throw, having me end up sprawled out over the unfortunate stranger. He awoke with a start that momentarily froze my body, to which I now stupidly realized was also naked. Just great.

I couldn't think of anything to say but somehow, something came out my mouth, "I'm so sorry that was purely an accident."

All he did was stare at me with the most dazzling emerald eyes.

Reality ran through my brained as he blinked. I scrambled to my feet and he soon followed. "This is…" he started to say.

"Completing embarrassing and down right uncomfortable," I finished his sentence. He let out a light chuckle as I wrapped a blanket around myself, not wanting him to see anymore then he might have already peaked at. "You really need to leave. I don't want to have to do something we'd both regret and have me ending up someplace I don't wish to be, which isn't good considering this is my first day of work," for some reason I couldn't stop babbling.

"Well then I better leave so you won't do something we'd both regret," his voice sounded like honey, "it was a pleasure meeting you…"

"Bella," I answered him as he pulled up his pants. I took the moment to look at him. He was incredibly handsome with tousled bronze hair and a slim but built body. I still couldn't look away form those green eyes.

"Edward," he stuck out his hand, which I gladly shook. I smiled at him, waiting for the thick tension to break.

"Well I'm going to head upstairs and when I get back down you won't be here!" I finished with a slight laugh.

"Well good-bye then Bella," was the last thing I heard as I dashed up the stairs.

________________________________________________________________________

My old truck squeaked as I pulled in the parking space at Seattle Grace Hospital. I was looking forward to the next three years as being an intern here. I grew up in near this town and was glad that this was a teaching hospital, so I was close to home. The air was crisp as I stepped outside, and walked through the doors at my new life.

The intern locker room was quite small for so many interns that were quickly changing into there brand new scrubs. I was glad that the color was blue, for blue was the only good looking color on me. I threw my wavy chocolate hair in ponytail and turned around to glimpse at my future co-workers.

The girl to my left was quite shorter then I was, barely reaching five feet, with spiky black hair and very pale skin, like me. She noticed me looking at her and spoke,"Hi! My names Alice, Alice Brandon. Just moved from Mississippi. What about you?"

I closed my locker, "Isabella Swan, but everyone calls me Bella. Been here my whole life actually so that's really it." She nodded and smiled at me silently. I did the same. " So who's your resident?" The room started to empty out as everyone was called.

"Um… Cullen, the chief's wife. I here she really good, but strict. Who do you have?"

I looked down at the paper I got when I walked into the lobby. "Oh. I have Cullen too. I guess we'll be spending the next three years with each other," as I finished she smiled and squealed in excitement.

"You have Cullen too? Well I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other now will we?" I turned to find a big burly man with a huge goofy smile on his face, "I even hear that there's a model in the program as well, I can't wait to meet her."

Alice rolled her eyes, "Hi Emmett. This is Bella. Bella meet my weirdo brother, Emmett. Emmett, meet my new friend Bella." I was shocked as he went over to hug me and ended up lifting me off the ground. I felt my breath come up short as i wiggled out his grasp, failing miserably. My lungs started working again as he set me down.

"It's good to meet you Bella. I hope we can get to know each other a little better these next few years," his smile was contagious. I found my self smiling back.

"Brandon, Brandon, Swan, Hale!" a man stood at the door holding a clipboard. I stood from the bench as Alice and Emmett followed close behind. I was curious on whom the other person to our team was but decided I would meet him/her in a matter of minutes. The hallways were crowded with medical supplies and people walking. The place held a certain energy that never went away. I liked it.

"What if Dr. Cullen ends up being a bitch that doesn't care about our future?" Emmet asked, a grimace on his face.

"Maybe she's really nice and your only wondering because your uncertain of yourself and need to blame it on her," a voice came from behind us as a tall blonde hurriedly walked beside us, fixing her white coat. She was equally beautiful to Alice, if even more. "Rosalie Hale, it's nice to meet you all," she finished as we came to stop. Emmett couldn't help himself to letting his jaw drop to the floor. His eyes filled with a mixture of shock and lust. Figures…

"So you must be the model?" I couldn't help but ask. Alice tried to hold back a laugh as we continued walking. Rosalie gave us an annoyed look that made Alice full on laugh out loud.

"This is really going to be an interesting day!" She sighed loudly, finally controlling her laughter.

We stopped as a woman stepped in front of us smiling warmly. "So this is the people I have to train to become doctors. My name is Esme Cullen. Please call me Dr. Cullen although since there's other Dr. Cullen's in this hospital, it might get a little confusing," she laughed before turning around. "Pick up a pager, medical dictionary, and note pad. You're going to need all of them in this hospital. You answer your pager at a run, not a walk, a run. If you need to look anything up, you have the mini dictionary to help you. Please follow me so I can give a tour of the hospital."

We scurried to grab everything and follow her. This might just be harder then we thought. She explained the on-call room to us and advised us to please try not to sleep with anyone when one is sleeping. Emmett couldn't help but roll his eyes at that, while Rosalie laughed. "Your shift starts now and last thirty-six hours. You are all nobodies in this hospital. You listen, obey, and don't complain, got it?" Dr. Cullen finished not looking up from her pager. "Damn it," she whispered, a frown on her face, "Let's go we got an emergency down in the pit," we ran down the hall ways with her.

"Brittney Robinson, 22, collapsed at the store. Started seizing on the way here, complained of some abdominal pain and soreness, probably from the fall," the paramedic rushed through as we lifted her on the bed.

Dr. Cullen spoke quickly, "Emmett, you're on labs. Alice, you're with Dr. Whitlock today. Bella, do a full patient workup, your sticking to this case. Rosalie, you better learn charts because that's what your job is."

Yep, this is definitely a lot harder then we thought.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Brittney Robinson is the most annoying person I have ever met!" I couldn't keep my anger to myself as I set down at the cafeteria next to Alice and Emmett. They all stared at me as I opened up my bag of potato chips. "What?" They all looked down and stuffed food in their mouths. Rosalie was trying to hold back laughter. I held back sticking my tongue out. Brittney didn't shut her mouth the whole time I was taking her test. She went on and on about how her boyfriend dumped her for this skinny rich bitch (her words not mine) and how she went to tell her off when the accident occurred.

"So Alice, how was it working with one of the best heart surgeons in the nation, Dr. Whitlock?" Emmett asked as he took a bite of his sandwich.

Alice's eyes glazed over at the sound of his name but answered, "He's amazing. He really knows what he's doing you know? Plus he's so handsome..." She sighed after that and looked downward. Alice was hiding something, I just know it.

"Well um I guess that's a good enough answer, I guess," Emmett looked really confused. Rosalie and I giggled as he tried to make a pyramid out of his sandwiches, which failed miserably.

"I got to go get the labs for Brittney, see you guys later," I announced as I scooted back my chair.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"This can't be right," my whisper was loud enough for only me to hear. I saw walk past reading something so I took my chances, "something came up on Miss. Robinson's EEG, who do I go to for this?"

"Oh well, we have a new attending that started today, he's the new neuro surgeon. He's over there." She pointed to a man with his back turned to us, looking through some papers.

"Thanks ," I said before heading toward the new attending. I hope he's just as good as the one that was at my school. I tapped on his shoulder to get his attention. He turned around and my mouth dropped.

Oh crap.

"Bella?"

My voice was a whisper, "Edward."

Oh yeah, really hard.


	2. A New Doctor Comes To Town

**Sorry for the delay. Someone in my family died so I wasn't in the mood to really do anything, but now I'm here! OK soooo lets continue, I hope you like this one. I worked hard. LISTEN TO THE GREY'S ANATOMY THEME SONG WHILE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER!!! It's makes it so much better. just go on to utube and type it in and wa-lah! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Grey's Anatomy  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Hearing the door to the stairwell seem to make everything worse. Why was he here? I mean, the one person that I sleep with in I don't know how many years, is holding me hostage in a stairwell. I peered up to see his eyes smoldering, something I've never seen before. And I was scared.

"Can you stop looking at me like that, it's creeping me out ," my voice was squeaky and unclear.

"This morning it was Edward, now it's Cullen?" the look on his face held confusion.

"This is professional, not personal. This morning was very personal, okay? Can we pretend like this never happened and go our separate ways? Please?" Even as I was speaking, his eyes still held that penetrating gaze that made the world stop. I was getting uncomfortable.

"Whatever floats your boat, or we could just stay here and finish what we started?" He gave me a dazzling crooked grin that made my knees goes weak.

"No we will not. We have a patient to get to, we should go. And stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?"

I couldn't hold back the blush that creeped up on my face,"Like you've seen me naked."

He chuckled,"But I have seen you naked, with no clothes on what so ever."

I gave out a huff before storming past him, shoving the lab results in to his chest, and slammed the door closed behind me.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

My feet squeaked against the too clean floor as I rushed down the hall. Why did he have to come here? Couldn't he have gone to another world-class training hospital? Was he going to tell someone? I face drained as something finally hit my brain like a bazooka.

Dr. Edward _Cullen._

Dr. Esme _Cullen._

Chief Carlisle _Cullen._

Shit.

Edward must be their son. That's how he was able to get in. Heck anyone with his knowledge could go anywhere. I remember writing an article about him for a surgeon that we admire in college. Great, now if he finds that out, he'll never let me forget _that._ How could I not realize that he looked just like the person in my report this morning. _Because you kept looking at his chest and eyes the whole time... _Stop it Bella! You will act professional with him at all times during work hours. _But what about after hours... _

I shuddered quietly as I began my way up the stairs. I had to be there when he's going to tell Miss. Robinson exactly what she had. My heart started to race as I neared her door. Deep breaths, deep breaths.

"... and so we don't know precisely what's going on inside in your brain, so I'll have Dr. Swan take you down for a CT, MRI, and all those things. OK?" Dr. Cullen's voice sprang into my ears as I snuck in.

"Should we worry about anything?" a woman holding Brittney's hand, probably her mother, asked.

Edward smiled calmly,"Lets not worry until we have to. I have to go, so I'll check up on you later Brittney." He left not even taking a glance at me. I was both confused and grateful. I didn't want him looking or even talking to me right now. I just needed time to think.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Did you hear about the solo surgery that one of the attendings pick? I hear that the best intern with the most potential gets to scrub in on an appendectomy. Isn't that cool?" Alice wouldn't stop babbling as we slouched against a gurney. We found an abandoned hallway in the basement that no one walks through. All it carries is extra beds and supplies.

I replied,"Yeah I heard. Isn't Dr. Whitlock picking this year. He's the only attending on call right now so I would guess." When I said his name Alice gave out a sigh of admiration. I haven't even met the guy and already Alice is swooning over him.

"Well there's a new attending that started today. I hear he came from Chicago. I think his name was Dr. Cullen? Anyway, I overheard the nurses talking and found out that he was oh so handsome and intelligent. Didn't you meet him, I mean you are on that brain abnormality with him, right?" I don't think I've ever heard anyone talk that much with only one breath. I gave me a headache.

How was I going to answer her? Yes, I met him actually last night, got drunk on vodka, then slept with him to find out the next day that he's now my new boss! No way, I wasn't. I decided to give out a rational answer,"Yeah I met him. He's seems pretty good, I guess."

"You guess? How could you guess on one of the top neurosurgeons in the _world. _I would kill to work with him. Let alone scrub in on one of his surgery's."

"Well maybe we are much more different from one another then we thought. I don't want anything to do with him right now," my voice was harsher then I intended it to be.

Her face held confusion,"Well why?"

I tried to keep my face from blushing,"Reasons."

We didn't get a chance to talk anymore as both our pagers went off. "Got to go. My patient needs prep for her surgery. Tell me how yours turns out!" Alice yelled as she jogged down the hall, her black spiky hair swishing from side to side. I looked down at my pager. _Brittney Robinson 911._ I shot up from my bed and rushed down to get to her room, many many floors above.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Excuse me, excuse me!" I panted out as I rushed down the hall to the pale door. I burst through to see. Nothing. No nurses rushing around with needles, no doctors checking her pulse, just Brittney herself sitting there staring at me expectantly, like I was going to do a cool magic trick to entertain her.

"Finally your here! Are you really this slow?"

I let out an angry sigh,"So there's nothing wrong with you? The nurse paged me 911?"

"It took a lot of effort just to get her to pick up the phone. I'm bored. This stupid t.v refuses to work and my parents won't be here for another hour."

Now I was angry,"Listen here. There are sick, tired people in this hospital who need a little peace and quiet. Your are not sick, nor tired so how about you rest and stop bugging me so I can do my job, OK? OK." I didn't let her reply as I marched out of her room.

My anger was still resting in me as Emmett ran up beside me,"Hey, who's your first day so far? Mine was awesome! I had to do sutures in the pit, and I got this girls number, she's this really hot nurse." His face widened with a smile, I laughed, the anger now gone.

"It's been pretty good. I had to yell at my first patient ever, which I feel kind of bad about she deserved it. Do you know what intern is scrubbing in on the appendectomy yet?"

He laughed loudly,"Yeah, want to guess who it is?"

"No."

"It's Rosalie. I mean seriously!" He couldn't hold back a snicker as he said that.

"Well I for one am happy for her. She looks like she'd be a good surgeon, I guess. Do you know when it's supposed to happen? I want to see it.'

He looked at the watch on his wrist,"Um, by the looks of it, it's starting now. Lets go, I want to see if she croaks before even grabbing the scalpel." I slapped the back of his head hard. "Ow! What was that for?"

We walked into the elevator,"For having no gratitude towards her. Dr. Whitlock picked her for a reason, so she must be talented. Just you see."

"Whatever Bella," but he still couldn't help but give a small smile as we exited out the elevator and down to O.R one and quickly rushed through the swinging door, interrupting the conversation everyone was carrying out.

"Twenty bucks says she can't even tell what the scalpel looks like."

"Thirty says she mistakes one of the instruments as a eye lash curler!"

"Forty says she faints when she finds out she actually has to think when performing a surgery."

The gallery was filled with interns and residents making their bets. I couldn't believe it. All they were thinking about was how she was going to mess up or make a remark that would get her internship screwed over. I wanted to slap them all. Hard.

"Sixty tells me she removes the wrong organ, then kills him." That did it.

I walked over to the last empty seat, ironically right in the center where you could see everything, and turned to speak before sitting,"A hundred says she pulls the whole thing off without leaving a scratch." Everyone turned to look at me like I was this rare animal at the zoo. It was hard to keep the blush from blooming out for everyone to see. The looks made me continue,"That's the first intern in the O.R in our class ever. Where's your respect? So what if she a bitch? She could be the greatest surgeon that ever walked in this hospital. Just leave her alone will you?"

I turned to my left to see Emmett trying to hold back from laughing hysterically. I had the urge to smack him in the back of the head and point my tongue out at him but held it back. My anger subsided as Dr. Whitlock came through the washroom, talking to Rosalie,"You ready for this Hale?"

Her eyes held a determined gleam that made me doubt all the bets made early."I'm ready."

"Then lets get started."

She took a deep breath before turning to the surgical nurse,"Scalpel." Cheers behind me almost shook the gallery as the knife was placed in her palm. A small smile escaped me. _Kick their asses Rosalie... _

Everyone held there breath as she cut through the skin. Sometime during the operation Dr. Whitlock would give instructions,"Cut deeper. Look more closely for the main artery. Pull it out gently."

"It's out." Right as the words left her breath the whole gallery erupted with hoots and hollers. The only thing that quieted everyone was the frantic beeping of the hear monitor and clinking of instruments that brought up the difficulty of the operation. Something went wrong. Very wrong.

"He's crashing!"

Nobody in the O.R moved for a second before the ciaos started. Nurses started to tumble over each other getting IV's and instruments, handing them both to Dr. Whitlock and Dr. Hale. Dr. Whitlock started to speak quickly but clearly,"Calm down Hale and look for what happened. The appendix came out clean so look for any tears or rips in the cavity left."

Rosalie quickly started to searched the body before answering without looking up,"He's bleeding too rapidly, I can't see anything!"

"Then figure out what to do." Her eyes widened as if she realized something obvious.

"Stop the bleeding and close up the secum without putting too much pressure on it or it will brake."

"Don't say it do it." She finally looked up at him for a moment before turning to the nurse.

"Clamp." She managed to stop the bleeding and close up the cavity without any further damage. At the end everyone in the gallery once again cheered. I smiled before turning around and spoke smugly,"I want my hundred dollars. She _and _I deserve it."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I halted to a stop and hastily read the message. _Brittney Robinson 911. _Dammit Brittney this better not be another trick. I walked through the stairway doors and walked up the stairs to her room. Two can play at that game. I opened the door to her floor and stopped suddenly. Nurses _were _running with needles and doctors _were_ all over her in her room. I ran in, hearing what they were saying.

"She's having multiple gran-mall seizures. How do you want to proceed?"

I froze, shocked at what happened. I tried to form words but all that came out was blubbish. "You need to tell us what you want to do! Now! Are you listening to me?" I finally came to my senses.

"Page Dr. Cullen and Dr. Cullen! Stat! Fill her with phenobarbital," my voice was hoarse as the nurse pushed a needle into the line.

"Still no change." I froze again. Now what? Think Bella! Think!

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!_

"She's coding! Code blue!" The crash cart was immediately brought in and handed to me.

For once my voice was strong,"Charge the paddle to 200."

"Charged to 200."

"Clear." My hands shook as the paddle struck her heart.

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!_

Come on Brittney, come on. "Charge to 300."

"Charging to 300."

"Clear."

_Bump!_

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!_

"Come on Brittney," I whispered to myself. "Charge to 360."

"Charging to 360."

_Bump!_

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!_

The nurse whispered in my ear,"Your supposed to call it after sixty seconds you know."

I ignored her,"Charge again." No one in the roomed move. They didn't want to save her. Damn it. "Charge again!"

"Charging to 360."

_Bump._

Silence.

_Beep... Beep... Beep..._

"VP is stabilizing; she's coming back up!"

At the same moment both Dr. Cullen's ran into the room.

Edward spoke first,"What the hell happened?"

My heart still hadn't started beating normally yet,"She seized, but she's stable now."

"Just go I'll take it from here," he was furious. He charged past me and started checking the patient. Esme looked at me with disappointment and sorrow.

I don't know how I made it out of room but I did. I felt my body go numb with defeat and a flood of memories floating back into my mind.

_"Just go, you don't need to be here. Now."_

_"But Mama!" The girls tears came out of her eyes like a river.  
_

_"Have Phil take care of you, you little dim-wit of a child."_

_"But Mama!"_

My back slid down the hospital floor of the basement. The tears brimmed in my eyes, trying to hold them in.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Slap!

All twenty-seven interns looked down at the patient files scattered on the table. "Why are we even here anyway?" Alice said, looking confused like the rest of us.

"We better not be getting punished or something. I mean, it's our first day and they're already calling all of us in to yell at us? Yeah. Right." We turned to find Rosalie sitting on the table, reading our pocket medical dictionary. I haven't even been working a full shift with her and I can't stand her. Just because she saved a patient from croaking doesn't mean she has to act like a bitch. I mean _seriously._

No one got the chance to answer her as we spun around to see Dr. Cullen and well, Dr. Cullen briskly walking to the front of the crowded conference room, to look at us with a look that only man eating polar bears could stand to look at. It was scary. "The patient's name is Brittney Robinson. She's a mystery, not even the chief could figure out what was wrong with her. We need to find out what's causing her seizures. So, here's where you all come in. I need you to be my eyes, play detectives even. She's going to die if I don't name a diagnoses.

"Whoever finds out what's causing these seizures gets the chance of a lifetime. A chance to scrub in on an advanced medical procedure. Dr. Esme Cullen has the files for you and will tell you the patients medical history. If we're going to save this girl's life we have to do it soon. Good luck to you all." No one had the chance to say anything to him as he walked out of the door.

As we shuffled out through the open doors and into the hallway Rosalie came up beside me,"Do you want to work together? If we both find the answer we have a 50/50 chance of getting the surgery. You in?

Why was she even asking me? Weren't we supposed to be sticking out each others tongues and pulling hair? The thought of it almost made me smile, but I answered her instead,"Yeah I'll work with you, but if we find it I don't want in on the procedure. I don't want to have anything to do with Dr. Cullen."

"What do you have against Cullen?" she answered confused.

"If we find the answer the surgery's yours, do you want to work together or not?" I bet my voice sounded irritated. but I hope she didn't notice.

Her face looked appalled,"Deal."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What about an infection?"

"No, her white blood count is negative, no fevers... Are you going to tell me anything about you and Cullen?"

As of 2 a.m we have been sulking in the library, trying to find a reason to not kill each other. All of the things we've come up with has turned out to be a negative and has put us in a, if even possible, worse mood. And to top it all off, Rosalie has been on my ass continuously, trying to find the dirty dish on Cullen and I. Fortunately for me, no luck yet.

"Damn it, I thought I had it. No, I'm not," My most rational answer I had and I know she's still going to pry.

"Well we need to find something. I'm not letting this go until you tell me." She looked at me expectantly.

"Fine. But you have to keep your damn mouth shut, got it?" I didnt want everyone in whole hospital to think that I was a slut and only wanted it for surgeries.

She sighed,"O.K. Look in that book on the bottom shelf, we might find something. I'm listening." She pivoted her body toward me and brought her legs to her chest with a book on her knees. How was I going to say this?

"I umm... I slept with him," I muttered quietly, trying not to move my lips and talking low enough so creeping easedroppers didn't stand a chance.

She was speechless.

As was I.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Once again I'm absolutely sorry that I haven't updapted in over 4 months. It'll be faster now. Thanks.**

**Rate and review!**


End file.
